User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive12
Re: Fran's uniform Thank you so much Wizbuki!!! :'D I'm so happy that I get to see my Favorite Character in my Favorite Team's uniform! :'D ' Tsuchiya-Kun White Hurricane Dragon Blaster' ' ' 06:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: New CSS Hey Snoweeee.... Yep, I have seen it, and it's awesome.... (IDK why but when Potasmic was editing the CSS for this, I was on the Wikia.css page, so I think I was the first one who has seen this XDD) Firstly, the top list , which includes, On the Wiki, Characters, Hissatsu etc. was made to have a golden shadow.... then the inside lists under it were made to have the opacity... Also, have you yet checked it → uses of z-index.... Potasmic made it.... IDK why but I feel like I should stalk him XDD Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:44, March 12, 2013 (UTC) IDK if I was first XDDD and that Kurama thing was my request (Leo's to be exact)..... and I do feel like stalking Potasmic O.O Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Summary Your talk page should grow longer and then it will appear~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Snowy can u please fix my signature problems it wont show picture u have to put the picture in a file like u do can u please help thank you Emma50006 21:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) No thank you i got it fubuki done it but thank you any way Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 18:38, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi Snowy-kun, it's been SOOO long~ I really missed you, anyways, can you help me with my template on the Fanon wikia → http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackReshiram16/profiletemplate I can't place it at the right side... Can you fix it? Thnx~^^ BTW, Kawaii Profile pic~ and your always welcome to check out my Fanmade stuff on the Fanon wikia~ :) 09:59 pm 3/17/2013 (UTC) Arigatou!Arigatou!Arigatou!Arigatou!Arigatou!^^ 10:07 pm 3/17/2013 (UTC) Arigatou!^^ infinity-∞ 10:12 pm 3/17/2013 (UTC) Want to see my Fanmade stuff on the Fanon wikia? → http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackReshiram16/Fanmade 10:15 pm 3/17/2013 (UTC) Arigatou again!^^ (And sorry for the late respond) 05:56 am 3/18/2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Snowy, just wanted to let you know it's our team's turn to debate, if you haven't seen it yet (; I'm sure you'll do a great job! We'll be debating for Shindou ;D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi Snowy~^^ Anyways, when you are active on the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone wikia, and on chat, would you send me a message, 'cause I wanna ask you something in private 06:48 pm 3/19/2013 (UTC) Re: Leaderboard Thank you very much! I'll try to get into the Top 10 ^_^ 20:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Leaving? Hey Snoweee.. Shadow said you are leaving? ;( ;( ;( Is that true? :( :( :( :( :( :( :( If no, then Phew :'D If yes, then PLEASE DON'T LAVE!!!!!!!!!!! TT^TT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Please Snoweeee, DO NOT LEAVE!!!! ;( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( PLEASEEEE!!! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 04:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Woah! What do you mean by Sorry?.... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!! ;_; ;_; ;_; Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 11:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:34, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat2 I'm soo sorry I'm late Snowy, it's just that we have different times I guess~ But I promise tonight! I'll try, cause today is the end of my S.Y.~^^ P.S.: I seen Fubuki-kun's message to you...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!! YOU ARE MY BESTEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(is bestest even a word???) 05:59 am 3/20/2013 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!! *weeps at the corner* ☹ WHY ARE YOU EVEN LEAVING!?!?!?!? 08:12 pm 3/20/2013 (UTC) (sad tone) Ohh ok... (curious tone) But will you still be on other wikis?! *coughs*Chrono Stone wiki*coughs* 08:27 pm 3/20/2013 (UTC) BUT WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!?!?!?!?!?!? *weeps in the corner again* 08:37 pm 3/20/2013 (UTC) System Hi David. Ok theres a small problem see for Round 4 in the Practice Rounds your supposed to give a number to each debate with reasons that are different from each user. However you just gave numbers, see the problem? Well if you can could you edit your comments to add the reasons soon because I need to end the Round and I won't add your rates if their like this. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:52, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry David and yer the Rounds are kinda fast so I guess those votes are done for. Don't worry about it :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Thanks a lot Snowy! Now the picture and signature look a lot better! Thanks again:D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:29, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Big Talk~ Ha... Thnx, I've been trying to fix that~^^ But I don't know how~hehe^^ 08:32 am 3/23/2013 (UTC) Thnx~^^ 09:58 pm 3/23/2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Snowy, wanted to let you know it's our time to debate again. We have to debate FOR KIYAMA HIROTO!!!!!! :D You love him too!!! :D Against Aphrodi though, another one of my favourite characters. Still, it's not super hard, I think. Do your best, just like you did last time! :D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Round 20 Hey David. I was just wondering for Round 20 in Shin can we use pictures of forwards/midfielders or only forwards? Also I've changed the Captains on MSPD so please take a look :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode Thanks for telling me. Sorry about that. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 15:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Practice round Salut Snowy ! Devine quoi ! Tu es dans mon équipe maintenant ! ^^ On est opposés à ton ancienne équipe, celle de Ash ~ Tu dois débattre pour Midorikawa/Jordan Greenway, alors que l'équipe d'Ash doit débattre pour Kageyama Hikaru... mais malheureusement, Shane a décidé que, le match pouvait sembler injuste puisque Midorikawa a 3 formes (jeune, adulte et Reize/Janus) (d'ailleurs c'est moi et Ash qui l'avons dit).. hé bien, on doit seulement débattre pour Janus. Donc, tu devras seulement parler des hissatsus de Janus, de ses statistiques dans les jeux et de ce qu'il a fait dans l'animé... A vrai dire, j'espérais que le match serait changé, et qu'on devrait débattre pour d'autres personnages... Mais Shane a décidé qu'on devrait débattre seulement pour la forme Reize de Midorikawa. Je suis un peu déçu, il aurait pu nous faire débattre pour sa forme "jeune" au moins... car je trouve que sa forme Reize est vraiment la pire. J'ai déjà fait mon débat mais je ne le trouve pas super... J'espère que tu pourras en faire un également et ajouter des bons arguments ! Car j'ai regardé sur leurs pages et... Hikaru est quand même bien meilleur que Janus; cotés stats, hissatsus et l'animé... Reize est revenu dans la saison 3 avec le nom de Midorikawa... donc il faut seulement parler de ce qu'il a fait en tant que capitaine de Gemini Storm... bref, tu l'auras compris. Je suis un peu déçu :/ Heureusement, c'est seulement un round d'entraînement xD Bref, j'espère que tu pourras débattre et faire mieux que moi. Torch92 (talk) 18:18, March 28, 2013 (UTC) A propos du débat, ce n'est pas grave ^^ ce ne sont que des rounds d'entraînement. Shane a finalement changé le round, et j'ai du débattre pour la forme jeune de Midorikawa. Mais on a tout de même perdu... Je suis très optimiste pour la nouvelle saison ! Les nouveaux personnages ont l'air pas mal ^^ Et Kuroiwa Ryuusei/Grandfather a l'air d'être le coach de Shinsei Inazuma Japan... et c'ets peut-être même Kageyama Reiji ? Je n'en sais rien... Torch92 (talk) 19:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Blog Hello David I am on your team for the nomination game from TsurugiFan16's blog I don't speak French but you don't have to debate for Reize anymore you have to debate for Midorikawa Ryuuji (young form) I am happy to have you on my team and I know your debate would be amazing -- Fubuki21 Koutei Penguin X Wolf Legend ' ' 21:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kirino Where are they?~ XD I can't find them XD~ Well, I am looking forward to the serie but I was a bit disappointed in the trailer~ And you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay XD~ O.o You and me have the same thought about the trailer~ XD Well, I thought I would see kidnapped members XD Oh well, atleast Shindou is in the serie XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Fei is from the future and Shindou not so Shindou has more screentime I guess :P I didn't, I forgot that it was aired today XD~ Do you have vacation now?~ :O Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:47, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I want Kirino and Shinsuke in Shinsei Inazuma Japan~ Yep, I forgot XD~ I saw it~ That's nice~! I don't have vacation yet :( I have to wait for like 4 weeks @_@ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yup D: Same here O.o Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat, Mixi Maxes O.o Which ones?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Them all?~ O.o Why?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 11:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) You are spoiling me ;_; (Just kidding XD) PM huh?~ Okay~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 11:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debate I am honoured to have you on the team because you are such a great debater and I am not very good so I will have to learn from you and Torch. Fubuki21 Koutei Penguin X Wolf Legend ' ' 15:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gallery Not yet, I'm still working on it. Once we have a definite layout for the page we can make galleries for the other main characters, too, so their articles aren't clogged up with images. I'll let you know when you can create Fubuki's gallery :) --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 12:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Um. . . . Let's be friends? So, how about it? I was on the wiki, looking around, and then I stumble on your page, decorated as crap, and 10,000 edits, and I thought, I could get to know this guy, and you don't seem like a bad guy from first glance. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 20:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Feel free to create a gallery for Fubuki's page if you want to~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Remember to put the Gallery template on top and to remove the images from the main article afterwards (you can leave a couple there if they help understand the article). --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:51, April 5, 2013 (UTC)